The Black Wing
Chapter 1: The Boss’ Little Sister Androv, an Umbreon, a Brigadier of Chernyye Kryl'ya was with his teammates, a female Meowstic named Natalia, a Emboar named Ozhog, a Dragonite named Zmeys and a new member, the Boss’ sister, Kania, a Hydreigon. The members only spoke Russian except Natalia, who acted like her translator. ”So, You’re the boss’ sister?” Natalia asked. ”Um yeah.” She said. Kania was not allowed to reveal her Bratva boss older brother. ”He’s not down with killing innocent people, he only kills douchebags aswell as us, he even executes members who commit heinous crimes.” She said. ”Did you two grow up together?” Natalia asked. ”No, We were seperated, our parents divorced.” She lied. Pytka taught her that if anyone in the Bratva asked about Pytka and herself’s past, She had to say their parents divorced when she was only a baby, Pytka’s hatred of his parents was also another reason. She was taught to refer her brother as ”Bratja” and was not allowed to give out his name, ————————— In Alola in a dark motel room with Angel and Sibpal and the rest of the Ri Dae-Jung and Marie’s team, Pytka was topless, revealing his semi-muscular frame, he wore a black hooded poncho, concealing everything but his mouth from view as well as his wings, he wore shorts to deal with the subtropical heat of Alola. ” (Your sister is fine....)” Sibpal said. Pytka was about to make a video call. Then Natalia’s face appeared. ” (Natalia)” He said. ” (Pakhan?!)” She said. ” (Brother?)” Kania said. ” (How‘s Kania doing?” Pytka said. ” (She’s well)” Zmeys said to him. Pytka gave a nod. ” (Your next assignment, Assassinate Alexander Nochenko, Age 45, He has raped and murdered a six-year old girl Olga Kochava, Find him and take him out, You have been hired by the girl’s father, Meet him at the train station, Pedophiles don’t belong in Kovoska)” He said. Natalia nodded. ” (Boss, signing off)” He said as the screen went black. Natalia turned to Kania. ”We’ve been hired to kill a man who murdered a six-year old girl, I can’t believe this, These pedophiles roam the streets and don’t get punished.” She said, quite angrily. Kania knew her big brother wasn’t down killing innocent people. When he told her that when he worked for Team Plasma, he never prayed on the weak and only fought people who could fight back. When they got in the car, The girls were looking at photos of Pytka in the shadows. ”Kania, Just who is your brother?” She asked. She looked at the photos of her brother, they were doctored to hide his face with shadows or taken in the dark. It revealed his frame quite well. ”Hm, not sure, He fears people will kill him if he found out his identity.” Kania said. ” (I’m going out on a limb and say he’s an actor)” Androv said. ”Nah, I think he’s a fashion model, He looks like he belongs in a Calvin Klein advert.” Natalia said. ” (Stripper)” Ozhog said. The group looked at him. Kania giggled a little, She knew when he wasn’t doing Bratva business, he dressed like a stripper with a croptop and loose jeans and shorts. ” (Ozhog! That girl is the Boss’ sister! Show some respect!)” Zmeys said. ” (I cannot imagine the boss being a stripper)” Natalia said. “ (Hey, Can I ask you something?)” Androv asked Kania, Natalie translated. “Hm?” Kania asked. ” (Are nudes of your brother in high demand by female members?, Do they talk about how sexy your brother is?)” He asked, Natalia gasped and hit Androv across the face. ” (Androv! That’s the boss’ sister, If she goes to him and tells him “Androv was making dirty comments about you“ or “Androv asked me if nudes of you are in high demand or if female members talked about how hot you are”, He’ll get you fired!)” Natalia scolded. ”Um, Can you translate that, Natalia?” Kania asked. “You don’t want to know.” He said ————————— The group met up with a man holding a tissue, he sniffed. ” (You are our client?)” Natalia asked him. He nodded, His eyes were red, as if he been crying. ”Mr. Kochava?” Kania spoke. His attention turned to the girl, He had never seen her before. ”Who are you?” He asked. ”I’m the boss’ little sister, Bratja told me to go with them.” She replied back. Mr. Kochava nodded. ”We’re going to find the target, According to this, he’s somewhere in Kobovona.” Natalia said. Everyone groaned, No one liked the place, It was a generally high-crime rate place where only prostitutes, gunmen, pimps and several other undesirables could survive. ” (Wish someone would drop an A-bomb on that piece of shit)” Ozhog said. “ (Don’t we all)” Natalia responded back. The group drove for an hour. ”My Olga meant very much to me, She loved dancing and singing, My wife Helena died a year prior.” Mr. Kochava spoke about his young daughter. ”Hey, Kania, You can sniper the guy.” Natalia said. ”Um, I never actually used a sniper rifle before.” Kania said. ”We’ll teach you!” Natalia responded. The guys arrived at Kobovona, Natalia saw drug users, prostitutes and pimps, parts of the Bratva operated. ”Welcome to the barren asshole of Kovoska.” Natalia said. She also saw elderly women trying to put bracelets on travellers. ”Be careful of those babushka, They will make you pay a very high price for that damn bracelet.” ”Pekhan revealed to us he owns a sex shop that sells child porn, We will kill him as he leaves at 4:00pm, What time is it?” Natalia said. Kania looked at her iPhone. ”It’s 3:30pm.” Kania said. Upon hearing about the sex shop, Mr. Kochava recoiled in disgust. ”Too much?” Natalia asked Mr. Kochava. ” (Just waste his ass)” Mr. Kochava said. The family found the shop “Hot Sex: Come here for all your porn and fetish needs” “ (Do they have porn of your brother?, I’m sure it’s in high demand, maybe a tickle fetish film, if your brother looks like a guy version of you, he might be just the----)” Androv said before Natalia hit him. Androv was sarcastic and dry, despite asking Kania the most inappropriate things about Pytka, he wasn’t gay for the male Hydreigon, He liked making jokes, especially towards Kania. ” (Stop doing that!, She’s only a goddamn teen, Get down, You’re acting as lookout!)” Natalia scolded. ” (Fine......)” He sighed, he climbed down the alley way and made his way over to the street pass the porn shop. Androv was a lookout, he looked at a safe distance from the shop, posing as a stripper. Ozhog was checking the time, Zmeys and Natalia were helping Kania with the gun. Mr. Kochava sat next to Ozhog. ”Okay, Kania, hold it like this, This is the sniper scope, place your eye near it, we’ll help you keep it steady.” Natalia said It was only 30 minutes but felt like hours until the pedophile and killer finally went outside. ” (Okay, he’s out of the shop)” Ozhog said. Kania looked at him, he was a gross man, she thought, the guy was very unattractive, He was overweight, had bad teeth. Chapter 2: Counterfeiting Natalia showed Kania a fake Pokémon TCG card that look genuine. ”Okay, Kania, This is a fake Pokémon card made, If anyone organising an event looks at your deck and seizes it, the security will be called, The problem with the card is the font on the HP.” Natalia said. Kania nodded. ”It’s the incorrect style of font.” She said.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics